Currently, electric vehicles, which are viewed as the future of a vehicle industry, have inadequate charging infrastructure compared to existing gasoline/diesel/hybrid vehicles and thus, electric vehicles are unable to accurately provide a distance to empty (DTE) to a driver based on remaining battery charge during driving of the electric vehicle.
Further, examples of a recently developed method for providing a DTE information to a driver of an electric vehicle include displaying the DTE on a cluster based on remaining charge of the battery, displaying the DTE on an audio video navigation (AVN) system mounted within the vehicle, displaying the DTE by a radius of a circle based on a current location when a navigation is mounted within the vehicle (e.g., displaying by two areas, that is, a maximum area and a minimum area), and the like.
When the electric vehicle displays the DTE based on a consumption amount of the battery by the driving and the remaining quantity of the battery without considering a change of a consumption amount of the battery according to the use of electronic units (e.g., air-conditioner, a heater, a black box, etc.) and a driving condition, since the displayed DTE and a distance that the electric vehicle may actually drive are different from each other, the battery may be discharged at an unexpected time and thus, the vehicle may be unexpectedly stopped.